In the Flower Shop
by 1010'jin
Summary: Imagine Haruno Sakura in the position of top medic in Konoha, admired by many and wanted by all. Throw in her best friend, a healthy sexual appetite, and handcuffs, and the picture is complete. T for...ahem...suggestive themes. SAKURA x INO


☼ In the Flower Shop ☼

Yamanaka Ino glanced up from her paperwork as the little bell on the door to the flower shop rang, quirking a golden eyebrow at the sight of Haruno Sakura. Removing her reading glasses, Ino rested her chin on her fist and leaned onto the counter.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Ino drawled, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sakura muttered, removing her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. She lazily strutted over to her friend and hopped up onto the counter, and Ino couldn't help but watch as her skirt hiked up a good three inches, showing more creamy skin.

"Oi, Ino-buta. My forehead's up here." Ino whipped her head up to meet the amused gaze of Sakura, who was smirking. She immediately started coloring a bright red, to her mortification.

"I know that," She snapped, crossing her arms. "It's impossible to ignore that huge forehead, even miles away."

Sakura laughed, walking around the counter. "You're too stiff, Ino." Leaning forward until her mouth was right by her ear, Sakura whispered mischievously, "But I know how to fix that."

Ino gulped.

--

"H-hello! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower S-shop!" Ino's voice was faint as she plastered a wide smile onto her face, nodding at the customer.

"Uh, hello. I'm here to pick up my order." He ducked his head nervously as he slid a slip of paper across the desk to her hands.

"O-OH!"

"…is something the matter, Miss?" The man looked a bit frightened. He _knew_ he liked doing business with Inoichi for a reason. Yamanaka women always scared him.

"Ha ha ha, of course! I just forgot to, uh, write down something. N-now, let me go grab that bouquet…for you." Her voice got really squeaky at the end as a flush came to her cheeks.

"There you go, sir! Have a nice day!"

"Y-you too, Miss." He left, closing the door behind him, not looking back at Ino or her strained smile. At that moment, Ino moaned, slumping forward to rest her forehead on the cool counter.

"Damn it, Sakura," She muttered at the pink-haired girl who appeared from under the counter, licking her fingers with a smug look on her face. "Couldn't you have stopped at the fourth one?"

"Nope!" She grinned. "I just _love_ the taste." Ino shuddered when she saw her eyes—so dark and wild and full of unbridled lust _for her_.

"I probably just scared off a customer thanks to you," The blonde muttered angrily, but the effect was ruined by her still-flushed cheeks. Sakura merely grinned cheekily at her.

"It's your fault for having such good business," The pinkette shrugged, "Because I have to hide every time someone comes in—it would be embarrassing to be seen in this!" She gestured at the lacy lingerie she was sporting (which the mini-skirt did _nothing_ to cover).

"You could've not come here in your stupid lingerie," Ino suggested, trying to direct her eyes (unsuccessfully) elsewhere. "People could see you through the window, idiot!"

"Aw, you're so sweet," Sakura cooed, ruffling Ino's hair affectionately, "Being all protective. Usually I'd be annoyed, like when those three numbskulls do it, but it just suits you!"

"Don't ever compare me to them!" Ino exploded, rising to her feet, ignoring her shaky knees. "They're unintelligent morons who don't have any concept of emotion except for jealousy! It's so freakin' annoying!"

"Now that," Sakura licked her lips, "is hot. Seriously. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi do it 24-7, and it's just amusing. But you," her lips neared the blonde's own parted ones, breathing unknowingly becoming heavier, "are just so sexy."

The bell dinged once more.

"Ah, Ino. Are you all right? I thought I heard you curse." Akimichi Chouji, looking positively huge looming in the doorway, blinked curiously at his friend, who looked a bit flustered.

"I'm fine. So, what's up?"

She seemed curt today, he noticed, but then again, when wasn't she? Ignoring her hurried tone, he shrugged, looking away in embarrassment. "Oh, it's our anniversary today, you know, and I didn't get Shikamaru anything. He said he didn't want anything…but he always says stuff like that so now I'm really worried."

"GOD DAMMIT S—" Ino bit her lip to prevent anything else spew out, expression a bit strained.

"I know, I know," Chouji looked slightly ashamed, "But I thought a bouquet would be a nice touch, you know? Shikamaru always likes silly sentiments like these, even if he denies it."

"H-he does," Ino laughed shakily, "No, I think it's a great idea. Um, you can go browse, I'll just go to the back room for a moment."

Chouji blinked as his friend hobbled over to the door and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Eh. Must be one of those girl things," He shrugged, lumbering through the narrow aisles.

--

"What…the…hell?" Ino panted, holding onto a shelf for dear life. "Cut that out! Chouji just walked in! I do not want to talk to my teammate when you're doing…uh…_that_ under the counter!"

"But I just told you, Pig," Sakura pressed closer, listening to the strangled whimper with glee, "That I have to hide somewhere, and the counter is just so darn small that the only place I can have room," She grinned wickedly, fingers trailing down the blonde's sides, "is between your legs."

Ino groaned. "I'm off in a half hour—_a half hour, Forehead!_—but you couldn't wait, could you?"

"But, Ino," Sakura panted, so torturously close to Ino's trembling lips, "I caught Naruto and Sasuke making out today, and the thought of it made me feel so…hot."

"Two guys remind you of me, the obviously _female_ blonde? I'll argue with you later, Sakura. Not now. My dad said he was coming in ten minutes to check on me, and then back at the apartment you can do whatever the fuck you want to me. But please, _not here_." Ino did her best to look offended for the first part, she really did. But with Sakura standing there, looking so delicious and so close, her expression was seriously strained.

"Oh, but Ino," Sakura kissed the corner of Ino's lips. "My coat is out there, and you wouldn't want me walking home like this, would you?"

"I'll get your coat," Ino replied through gritted teeth, trying her damndest to ignore the fingers probing at her lower abdomen, "And then you can wait in the back room, and be totally silent."

"I have a better idea." Sakura said. "How about I tell Chouji to lock the door on the way out and we can fuck on the counter?"

Sakura, Ino had discovered early on, was equipped with a foul mouth that emerged at times like these.

That foul mouth was currently doing wicked things to her neck, fingers hungrily ripping the front of her blouse open.

"You s-so owe me a new top, Forehead." Ino muttered, weakly pulling at the pink hair tangled between her fingers.

"Mm, certainly. I'll buy you hundreds of shirts if it means I can rip them like this."

Ino swallowed a gasp, fingers tightening on the head that was ducking under her skirt. "I seriously should have worn pants today."

"And something with a bit more coverage than a thong, I think." Ino could feel Sakura smirk against her skin, so deliciously close to her throbbing. "Not that I mind, of course."

In the distance, Ino could hear the front door's bell ring. "Ino?" She heard her father call.

"Shit!" She whispered harshly. "Sakura, you have to hide. Now. Dad's here, and if he sees us…" The rest of her sentence collapsed into a whimper, eyes rolling to the back of her head, as something was shoved not so gently up her vagina.

"I'd say Chouji could keep him busy for a few minutes," Sakura whispered back, "and in that time I can make you come at least twice." She wiggled her fingers, and as if to prove her point, a strangled groan ripped out from Ino's throat.

"God, Sakura," she gasped, "I won't be able to sit down for days!"

"Why sit when you can lie down…in bed?" Sakura presently disappeared under her skirt again.

"…shit."

--

--

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

Yamanaka Ino replaced a carnation with a bundle of forget-me-nots, studying the change intensely. Then she glanced up at where Haruno Sakura was curled up, buried in her novel. "Why do you always jump me in the flower shop?"

Sakura didn't bat an eyelash, instead turning a page. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure. But you never seem to be horny any other time. Nearly every time we have sex it's been there. I think my dad would be terrified to enter it again if he knew what we did." She smirked.

"My sex drive is perfectly healthy, Ino." Sakura replied, eyes scanning the pages before her.

"I'm not talking about your insatiable sex drive, Sakura. I'm asking about why we don't do it in a perfectly warm and comfortable bed—or couch, even!"

"We've done it plenty of times here, Pig."

"And they've always been somewhere where I end up having a rug burn of a bruise because I hit my head on the washing machine!" Ino cried, rising to her feet.

"So you don't like it rough?" Sakura met her gaze, and Ino felt her irritation melt a bit.

"I'm not saying that and you know it."

"Then what's the problem?" She resumed her reading.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation." Ino muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said, why can't we do it somewhere comfortable for once? I'm sure you have something kinkier stored up in that head of yours, Sakura. Hell, I'll do anything to do it in bed for once."

This caught Sakura's attention.

"Anything?" She asked, a positively evil gleam in her eyes.

Ino gulped. "Uh…"

"Otherwise we won't."

"Evil woman."

"Hypocrit."

"Hmph. Fine, what's the verdict?"

Sakura leaned forward. "I don't suppose you have handcuffs, do you, Ino?"

"You're actually volunteering yourself to be chained to bed?" Ino asked, incredulous.

Sakura snorted, snapping her book shut. "As if I'd let _you_ be on top. It's for you, dearie."

"Oh, come off it, Sakura! Besides my birthday, I've never been on top of you before! It's so pathetic to my character that I have to do something about it!"

Somehow they'd made their way into the bedroom without Ino realizing it.

"Oh, you can be on top."

Ino's eyes widened. "Really?"

"If you'd be a bit quicker."

**Click**.

Ino stared in horror at her wrist, where a shiny handcuff encircled it. She raised her stricken gaze to Sakura's mischievous one very slowly.

"Oh, no."

"Beware, Ino. The big bad wolf is here."

The second click sounded ominous, and Sakura loomed over her, a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Ino. I'll give you a break tonight…"

"You make me feel like a wimp when you say it like that."

"…and we'll stop at seven orgasms tonight."

Sakura, Ino had realized a while back, was the ultimate sex monster. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she should be grateful for that or not.

But times like these made Ino wonder why the hell she hadn't jumped this girl's bones eons earlier. Then all thought was presently turned into a pleasant jolt when Sakura did _that_—oh, and that too—with her tongue.

Ino sighed. Losing went against all of her Yamanaka pride, but sometimes she just didn't give a damn.

--

--

_Thank you for reading, my pretties. That was just a good dose of plotless smut, juuuuust in case you hadn't noticed. It always helps clear the dreadful writer's block, don't you think? Yes, most definitely. Well, toodles. _

_--1010'jin_

--

☆


End file.
